


Seven Kinds of Ginger

by lferion



Series: The Grey Book of Erebor [17]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Food, Gen, HobbitAdvent, Poetry, Structured Form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A complicated winter carol, featuring the ginger specialities of the Seven Clans of the Dwarves of Arda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Kinds of Ginger

O, ginger's the spice for the winter   
   As every wee Dwarrow doth know   
Dwell they near or delve deep far a-hinter   
   Seven Fathers make   
   Comfits fine for Durin's sake   
South of Khand or in far northern snow!

The Broadbeams are gingerbread makers   
   And ginger their beards are as well   
Of winter-tide comfits the bakers   
   With nutmeg and cloves   
   They shape the fine loaves   
That only at Solstice they sell

Refrain:    
O, ginger's the spice for the winter  
    As every wee Dwarrow doth know   
Dwell they near or delve deep far a-hinter   
   Seven Fathers make  
    Comfits fine for Durin's sake   
   South of Khand or in far northern snow!   
   Baked in bread 

Now Firebeards craft ginger candy   
   With honey and citron and thyme   
(The process indeed is quite dandy)  
    It comes out of the mold   
   All crystal and gold   
Sweet fire-drops frosted in rime

Refrain +   
   Baked in bread  
    Candied sweet

The Ironfists pickle their ginger   
   And serve it as relish alone   
(Your whiskers it never will injure)  
    With mushrooms and fish  
    It goes in every dish   
Both summer and winter, I own

Refrain +   
   Baked in bread   
   Candied sweet   
   Pickled fine

But Stiffbeards know ginger's for roasting  
    On venison, mutton or boar   
As over the coals it is toasting  
    With garlic and salt  
    And good barley malt   
Then carved and served forth as of yore.

Refrain +   
   Baked in bread   
   Candied sweet   
   Pickled fine   
   Roast with meat

Blacklocks like their ginger in butter,  
    As jelly and cheesecake and jam,   
Spiced cream sets their tastebuds a-flutter   
   Thickly spread scones  
    Produce happy moans   
And enough can make edible cram

Refrain +  
    Baked in bread   
   Candied sweet  
    Pickled fine  
    Roast with meat   
   As a spread

When Stonefeet see winter approaching  
    Tis ginger they hail for their tea   
E'en small hands but seldom need coaching  
    As steeped hot and long  
    'Til fragrant and strong   
It will cure any ill, speedily

Refrain +  
    Baked in bread   
   Candied sweet  
    Pickled fine  
    Roast with meat  
    As a spread   
   Steeped o'er heat

The Longbeards put ginger in cider   
   And wine, mulled in good company   
That wassail makes hearts open wider  
    Glad voices we raise  
    For good cheer all our days   
As Durin himself would agree.

O, ginger's the spice for the winter  
    As every wee Dwarrow doth know   
Dwell they near or delve deep far a-hinter  
    Seven Fathers make  
    Comfits fine for Durin's sake   
South of Khand or in far northern snow!  
    Baked in bread   
   Candied sweet  
    Pickled fine  
    Roast with meat  
    As a spread   
   Steeped o'er heat   
   Mulled in wine   
   Now we eat!

Coda - Sung at the very end:  
Barley, Ginger, Honey, Yeast   
   Salt and Nutmeg not the least   
Raisins, Chestnuts, pans well-greased   
   Clove and All-spice: Now we feast!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of 25 Days of The Hobbit, tagged on Tumblr as #hobbitadvent. Prompt: Gingerbread.
> 
> Firebeard Ginger-drops are based on [this recipe](http://sarahmcgill.squarespace.com/recipes/2011/8/20/honey-ginger-throat-drops.html)
> 
> Picture from [Spice and Tea](http://blog.spiceandtea.com/april2013news/) which has a number of yummy-looking things on it.


End file.
